hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Combine Advisor
The Combine Advisors, also known as "Shu'ulathoi" by the Vortigaunts, are the masterminds who are being the master race of the entire Combine empire. Overview The Advisors are large, pale, super intelligent grub-like creatures with no discernible facial features. They have a device similar to a gas mask attached to their front end, as well as a cybernetic eyepiece on the left-hand side of the faceplate. Each Advisor wears a skin-tight olive-green body suit that covers all but the ends of their bodies, with a collar adorned with golden glyphs around their "necks." They also have a pair of thin black robotic arms implanted to their backs, capable of grabbing and lifting an adult human as well as moving the weight of the Advisor. They also have an appendage similar to a tongue in appearance, which is used similarly to a proboscis and is plunged into a weak point, such as the human neck. Combine Advisors have a wide range of odd vocalizations, from robotic growls and groans to loud shouting noises and screeching. Besides their technological prowess, they also appear to possess incredible psychic and telekinetic powers. They are able to communicate with others telepathically as well. Abilities Advisors possess considerable telepathic and telekinetic abilities. They are able to communicate telepathically with any sentient being. They can also launch psychic attacks to ward off unwanted attention. Such attacks take the form of visions which obstruct the senses of those affected as well as severe headaches. Despite their grotesque, grub-like appearances they seem to be extremely intelligent and more than capable of directly leading the Combine occupation forces in battle, appearing alongside Overwatch units in the open and orchestrating the assault It is unknown if they possess any understandable vocal communication abilities, though they can speak with others telepathically as demonstrated with Breen. The telekinetic abilities of an Advisor allow it to manipulate objects in close range with considerable force. They can completely immobilize several adult humans. They are also able to levitate themselves and achieve flight, presumably with telekinesis. Though they are able to concentrate on multiple, independent objects, they cannot maintain their abilities under immense pain or physical damage. This might imply that their neurological abilities require some level of concentration or uninterrupted focus. Though their psychic and mental abilities are exceptionally devastating, they appear to be quite vulnerable physically, at least in their "larval" forms. Besides two mechanical arms and their tongue-like appendage, they have no means of physically interacting with their environment nor any hazards they encounter; their suits do not appear to provide any armor, and their bodies as a whole are fleshy, "squishy", and bulky. Some Advisors is driven off with relative ease in physical combat, or seen being swiftly injured by conventional weaponry. As such they seem to observe rather than directly intervene in most of their appearances. Their "tongue" can be used to kill and extract from other beings by driving it through the neck. They could be extracting nutrients or perhaps information from the brain or any nervous tissue. Alternate Universe Versions Inferno Regime-Verse At some point during the Andromeda Campaign, Hester Shaw encountered the Combine Advisor. She killed the Advisor. The Orz and the Arilou Lalee'lay hinted about the Advisors. Category:Life Forms